


Red Hands With Lotor

by Lewdytea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Multi, Other, lotor being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdytea/pseuds/Lewdytea
Summary: Flirting with Lotor after a long mission~





	Red Hands With Lotor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my first fan fiction! I apologize for any errors or odd writing mistakes ahahaha. Also this was written BEFORE season 6 soOOoo yeah keep that in mind lol .

Red Hands with Lotor   
A low hum from the ship eases me back and forth from sleep. My eye lids flutter as I try hard to stay awake. I keep pressuring myself to stay alert, but my body fights back. I can’t blame it though; the air within the ship is cold whiles the dark lights are dim and soft. Just as my head starts to hang low and I slip into the sweet embrace of sleep, the ship rattles and shakes. I hear the aircraft releasing drafts of air, almost whistling and the lights are now bright. I open my eyes slowly and peer out my side window; we’ve finally arrived back to Altea. Once we touchdown I hear everyone shift out of their seats, I still haven’t. A hand pats on my shoulder causing me to suddenly jump; I flinch turning my head around. Shiro stands over me with a side smile “We’re here. Let’s unload so we can all get some real sleep.”   
Real sleep sounds pretty magical right now. I smile back and nod, Shiro removes his hand and points his thumb up behind him “We’ll meet you on the lower deck.” He glances one last time before walking away, I give him a reassuring look making sure he knows I’m fine and not too far behind everyone else. Speaking of everyone else, I can clearly hear bickering from Lance and Keith with side comments from Pidge; something about Lance being able to carry the most weight off the ship and Keith huffs a remark in response. I’m far too tired to figure out what’s going on so I proceed to bring my body back to life and get up. My bones creak back into place like an old vehicle being used for the first time in years. After sometime passes I finally bend over to grab my bag and shuffle away from my seat; once I make it through the hall and down the elevator I eventually reach the lower deck.   
Everyone has already started unloading the ship. Lance totters several (far too many) boxes with Keith (not too far behind) mimicking Lance. I shift my bag onto my back and make my way over to help the others. “Lance! Keith! For the love of-“Shiro shouts at the same time as a loud crash erupts from behind me. Shiro closes his eyes in frustration and walks past me toward the noise, his boots scuff the ground as he goes to inspect the young men. I reach the cargo and I reluctantly crouch over and pick up a box. Such movement causes my eyesight to slightly blur; as I stand back up I take an unsteady step backwards. I feel a light bump against me.  
A sultry voice behind my ears chuckles “It seems like you might need some assistance.” The blur from my eyes fades; I quickly stand up straight and try desperately to collect my bearings. Just the voice alone I recognize its Lotor. I shift away from him and laugh to myself “I’m fine, just tired from the trip back”. He glances at my posture and grip on the box, he reaches over and takes the box while chuckling lightly. “How about a trade for a trade, hmm?” I give him a confused look. “I’ll care this box if you can kindly assist me with something later”. Lotor needing my help with something? Well that seems pretty odd, rare even.   
I shrug “Sure, what do you need help with?” he starts to walk away with the crate; he practically glides with how light his footing is. I follow behind and grab two bags I see set on the side, I feel guilty for not helping out. It doesn’t take us to long to make it to the castle’s open doors, by the entrance I see Shiro instructing others where to put the haul. We finally reach him, he looks tired himself but he calmly points us in the right direction. I walk quietly next to Lotor; I try to give subtle glances up to him, I keep wondering what I could possibly help Lotor with?   
I see him look over at me; I pretend I’m focusing on something else in the distance. Finally we reach the rest of the crew by a set of stairs and a small pile of shipment on the ground; we stroll over and place the stuff down. In retrospect that wasn’t the hardest thing to do (especially since I didn’t really help much with unloading) but I’m beat, our mission was extremely long and tiring. I do enjoy helping the galaxy and providing peace to nations and all but, I’m exhausted. It’s pretty obvious that everyone else is as well.   
A loud gasp is released from Lance “Oh man, see Keith- THAT’S how it’s done “he crosses his arms and smirks meanwhile a very non-interested Keith places a box down and walks away. “Hey Keith! Don’t ignore me!” Lance runs after him shouting for a challenge. I’m shocked he has so much energy left after our long missions.   
“They are a rather energetic bunch, aren’t they? “ Lotor jokingly says trying to keep a stoic expression while tilting his head to the side. Even when he jokes his voice always finds a way to send a confusing yet excited feeling through me. It’s very odd and hard to understand myself. I smile softly and shake my head “Yep, I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t fun to watch from afar.” Lotor opens his mouth slightly, just enough for me to see his sharp teeth.   
He places a thumb on his chin while taking a couple steps forward, I side step not too far behind him. “Speaking of watching from afar” he begins. Not weird at all. “I saw the paladins performing an odd ….ritual?” I have no idea what he is talking about. It clearly shows on my expression when he looks over he lets out a snigger. I raise an eyebrow “I may be from earth but even I don’t understand the others sometimes, Lotor.” I say in a sarcastic tone.   
He places a hand on his waist “let me proceed to the end, this is part of our trade!” God, he needs my help involving the others? When I myself don’t get them half the time? This will be interesting. “Alright, alright; please go on sire.” I bow my head he squints then continues his story. “While on our journey back to Altea, the paladins circled around Shiro and Lance. The commotion was extremely distracting; I’m honestly concerned you rested through the vehement excursion.”   
I shrug “I’m used to it at this point truthfully. “ He slightly pouts “That’s quite worrying”. He then carries on “I go over to get a closer look and I see an exchange with Shiro and Lance. They both had their hands leveled over one another, while quickly sliding their hands toward their bodies-then proceed to swat at one another’s hands! After that outlandish exchange they all laugh in unison and continue further! “ . Now Lotor is the one with a confused expression.   
It takes all of my power not to burst into laughter; unfortunately I can’t contain myself and let a little out. Lotor’s pondering expression is now a frowned annoyed look. I cough to pull myself together “Lotor you saw the others playing a game!” His face tightens even more in disbelief “If you don’t know of what ritual they were performing, you don’t have to fib. “   
I snort at his response “It’s a game called “Red Hands”! The goal of the game is to smack the other person’s hands before they can smack yours.” He scuffs as he crosses his arms “Humans have such odd ways of fulfilling entertainment values.” I squint at him and step a little closer because I know exactly what to say to gain his interest. “Red Hands is a very competitive game, if you play it with a serious opponent. “ Lotor is very still now; he smirks while tilting down toward me “Oh? Is that so?” I knew that would wheel him in. I walk past him, almost circling. “But I don’t think you’d really be interested in it since it’s so odd “. I shrug and turn on my toes facing him once again “You probably wouldn’t be very good at it since it’s an earthling game, huh?” I tap my finger on my chin while looking at the castles ceiling.   
I feel Lotor quickly take one swift step toward me, completely casting a shadow over me. He sternly frowns down at me “Ha- A ridiculously silly earthling game, a challenge!? You must have slept far too long on the flight back here paladin, all that sleep has caused you to forget who I am” he says in a proud matter of fact way. I can tell he’s joking but Lotor never loses, he sees a challenge-he takes it and breaks it. “Well then “I place my hands out in between us, palms facing the floor. “How about we play a round?”   
He glances at my hands then back up to my face, as if he still hasn’t decided if any of this is worth his time. “I mean if you doubt you’d win, I totally under-“I’m quickly cut off by the sudden feeling of his palms placed onto of my hands. His hands are extremely cold and are at least four times bigger than mine. “Don’t think just because you’re royalty I’ll go easy on you, your highness.” I smile jokingly.   
“Challenge accepted paladin.” His large grin covers his face again revealing his mighty sharp white teeth. Some time passes of Lotor trying desperately hard to smack my hands. Each time he fails, I die harder with a rush of laughter because he quickly becomes irritated and frustrated; because Lotor never loses. “Again, Again! This is a preposterous game! Are your hands even placed correctly?” he shouts as he misses once more, I can’t count how many times he’s missed. I don’t understand how Lotor, the prince of Zarkon, can’t even slap the top of my hands? It really baffles me that this is really happening.   
After a million attempts from Lotor, I’m completely out of breath from laughter and he is on the verge of just launching me to the other side of the galaxy. I wipe my tears away “Alright”. I sniffle “I think that’s enough for today Lotor”. I laugh once more. Out of nowhere, suddenly I am pulled forward and I crash in to Lotor’s chest. “What are you doing?” I question while looking up at him. For the first time ever I saw Lotor with the most goofy look ever, pressed lips and frowned brows , he points his nose to sky as if that’ll hide his embraced look.   
He quickly lets his grip go and starts to stride away. “Next time I’ll excel at this “Ardent Hand” game paladin! “ I snort loudly and run to catch up to him “It’s called Red Hands, you loser!” Appalled he responds “Loser!? Last time I checked you were obviously cheating and how could that possibly be played as pastime? Ridiculous if you ask me!” “Stop laughing and answer my question!”   
So with that Lotor now challenges everyone in the castle to play “Ardent Red Hands”. He’s one a few battles against the other crew members but as for me, the score is still a million to zero.


End file.
